


That Special Day with Three

by bunnie_crave1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BL, BoyxBoy, Fun, Gay, Hearts, Kawaii, KnB - Freeform, Kurokonobasket, Love, M/M, Men - Freeform, Multi, Pink - Freeform, Poly, Smut, Valentines, Yaoi, adutl, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnie_crave1/pseuds/bunnie_crave1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Summary written by Beta: Kiridaihanamakoto):</p>
<p>With only a little time before a very special day, Kuroko, Aomine and Kagami talk little about their plans of celebration. Unbeknownst to them, Kuroko lies in wait with an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparing

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly for a Valentines thing on Facebook I wanted to participate in. I hope you enjoy reading my fic.

Kagami couldn’t help but ruffle up his hair and let out a sigh, to be responded by a chuckle that was let out behind him. “Taiga, why are you sighing,” Aomine asked while approaching the red head, and slipping his arms around Kagami’s waist.

“It’s a surprise,” he exclaimed nervously turning quickly around to hide something behind his back while he faced Aomine’s now pouting face. “Don’t pout.” All Aomine did was roll his eyes and let go of Kagami, then started walking back to the aisle he was at before. Pacing through looking at all the giant animals and things splattered with red and pink, he stopped and stared at a few things.

“Aomine-kun, you look lost,” Kuroko told Kagami while walking into the same aisle. “Is there something wrong with it?” Kuroko asked while his blue eyes waved over the giant teddy bear.

“O-oh, no. I mean I don’t think so,” Aomine shook his head and walked over to Kuroko with a big smile. “Tell me is there something you want to do for that special day? All three of us can enjoy it together,” he added as he reached down to hold Kuroko’s empty hand. While holding Kuroko’s hand he brings it up to his lips and kisses it three times and leaving his lips lingering on the last kiss. Kuroko could only blush and smile sweetly up at Aomine.

“I-I actually haven’t thought about it. I wasn’t sure if you two would like something extravagant for the special day,” he questioned, a bit hoping Aomine would budge a little in giving his own opinion. Aomine chuckled and relaxed his kiss, letting both of his and Kuroko’s hand slide down to wrap Kuroko’s arms around himself.

“Anything my Prince wants, he gets,” Aomine kisses Kuroko’s forehead softly. All of a sudden a booming voice comes from behind Aomine.

“Kuroko, Daiki there you are!” With his long limbs he strode effortlessly quickly to both men. “What should we have for dinner tonight?” he asked enthusiastically while laying an arm on Aomine’s shoulder and his head on his own arm. His big red eyes smiling at Kuroko’s pink cheeks, knowing that it was all Daiki’s doing. After a while Kuroko did a thing he rarely ever did, his lips did a little pout, which made both taller men blush in sync, both leaning forward and kissing Kuroko at the same time. After the part, Kuroko shook his head, and blushed even more.

“I wasn’t asking for a kiss,” he pouted more and looked down at his shoes in embarrassment, “but I did enjoy that.” He stayed quiet to gain composure. “I was thinking maybe we could have some hamburgers, and milkshakes.” Kagami was sure to do anything Kuroko wanted, and he did remember that the last time Kuroko had a milkshake was about two months ago. Aomine didn’t let another pass and just agreed, knowing what Kagami was thinking about. Kuroko smiled again and let go of Aomine’s waist, walking towards another aisle before they left the grocery store.

Before Kuroko could grab any bags his lovers both beat him and were already aiming to hold onto Kuroko’s hands. Kuroko couldn’t help holding in a chuckle, and grabbed their hands with that much more urgency and walked between the two tall men.                                                    

 

* * *

 

 

After a week and a half of planning for this one special day Kuroko was filled with joy, even more so than the usual happiness that he would get during his birthday. While leaving around midnight while the two other men slept he crept out to do emergency last minute shopping at a few too many stores. While returning to the apartment, he kept trying to squeeze in these balloons already inflated for him that kept on messing with him as he walked through streetlights and sidewalks. A good eight minutes passed till Kuroko could finally close the door quietly. Still about an hour before the other two woke up he quickly set free all the balloons into the hallway towards the bedroom and open the door to let them slip into the bedroom as well. Moments pass and he finishes with all the pink, red, and white balloons passing every inch they could. Leaving the balloons as is and closing the door with a little trouble to continue on with the rest of the preparations. Looking up at all the balloons he smiles and rushes to empty out all the bags he brought with him. As quiet as possible Kuroko got to work on all of the different pairs of chocolates he is making for Aomine and Kagami. Next on his list was the chocolate covered strawberries, and with a few seconds he was able to finish popping them right into the fridge to keep the chocolate from melting. Cleaning up after himself, he knew that he wanted more from the roses rather than just having them sit there on the coffee table. He quickly thought of something, but knew he would want to shower before anything further.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko could swear that that was the fastest shower he had taken while doing all the preparations needed and had still ten minutes to do what he was planning on doing earlier. He quickly grabbed a few roses and from each vase and as he was walking closer to the bedroom door he started pulling of rose petals to throw into the room quickly into a trail leading out and shutting before the two heard him. He let out a breath he was holding in and was happy his towel hadn’t fallen straight to the carpet while leaving the trail inside the room leading out the hallway. He thought after a while maybe he was being cheesy, but knew deep down that the two men would maybe enjoy it more than he would imagine. Putting the last rose petals onto the couch edges and cushions while putting the two vases on the coffee table one addressed to Kagami with its little note and the other addressed to Aomine with its little note as well.  Bringing out the chocolates and chocolate covered strawberries. While remembering the most important things at first he quickly rushed over to the last bags and brought out three boxes holding something small setting them in the front of the table to be seen first upon the whole table. Following after were the next supplies that included: a massaging oil, a few candles (that didn’t even need to be lit with its settle scent already in the air), a lube in a blue bottle, a string of pink anal beads, and lastly a cordless bullet ready to go once turned on. After laying everything on the table neatly he put on what made him blush the most when he was at the shop, bunny ears extremely soft and white with pink insides, then after a little preparation a little white soft tail to match the ears. He was ready and erect so the final step was to sit on the couch and wait patiently for the last few minutes until their alarm went off in the bedroom for them to wake.


	2. Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Made by Beta: kiridaihanamakoto)
> 
> With that “Special Day” approaching, Kuroko decides to do a little something for his two lovers. Secretly, of course. And the moment that they wake up, they are greeted with a different kind of “service”. One that they obviously won’t forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took a bit of time, but please do enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> -bunnie_crave1

With eyes closed Aomine rolled over in bed, laying on his stomach to realize there was a smaller body missing from the bed.  His hand swiftly stretched out in case maybe he had just moved over too much, but was just met by a warm body part that he could recognize as Kagami’s shoulder blade. Kagami swept his head around and faced the direction the touch came from. He was expecting a small hand outstretched towards him since Kuroko always slept in the middle during the middle of the week. Instead of being greeted by the blue eyes, he was greeted by Aomine trying to focus his own gaze. They both smiled and scoot closer to each other, giving each a morning kiss. Once they separated Kagami rolled onto his back to stretch, but stopped midway seeing all the pink, red, and white balloons floating above. Aomine noticed the sudden stop and looked up to where Kagami was looking, not only did his pupils dilate in a bit of shock he gasped out and let out a laugh. Unsure if to ask but he took the chance, “Taiga, did you do this,” Aomine tried to ask between chuckles. After a moment of silence from Kagami, Aomine was trying to contain himself, to let him answer.  

“N-no, I thought you did Daiki,” Kagami replied swerving his head back in his direction then added, “I was about to say how embarrassing it was, but in a way it’s never been done like this, and it’s sweet of you.”  Kagami’s cheeks were being painted red by now.

“No, these are a lot of balloons, I don’t think I would be able to go through the streets without being watched you know how all these Americans can’t look away from us flashy men.” Aomine shared his thoughts with Kagami. “W-wait where’s Tetsu?” Aomine sat up to see if he had somehow perhaps maybe pushed him off the bed but sighed in relief that he had not. He quickly climbed over Kagami to check for the same purpose, but instead found a trail of red and pink petals on the carpet, his eyes wandered over and saw it looked like a trail out their door. After patting Kagami’s butt, for him to look also he says, “Look Taiga, I know who did this all now.” Kagami turned over and sat up Aomine in his lap, he smiles.

“Wow, should we follow the path then?” Kagami asks Aomine.

“Yes,” Aomine says quick as he gets up in only his black Australian Bonds brand of briefs, only to be snagged on a little by Kagami’s long fingers.

“Lead me too.” Kagami adds with a little pout. Aomine just chuckles and nods approvingly, wrapping his long fingers and intertwining them with Kagami’s. He reaches out to touch some of the floating balloons while smiling. Then after a few steps he reaches to open the door with Kagami running his fingers through the balloons as well. “He did in awesome job, I wonder if he’s in the kitchen making us breakfast or something?”

“You’re probably right, he does make some mean scrambled eggs.” He looks back over his shoulder as he notices more balloons in the hallway and the trail still leading them to someplace. Aomine’s eyes at first only on the trail but look up and see their blue haired lover on the couch with a very seducing look and seducing posture between two vases filled with roses red and pink.

“Kuroko, I-I…” Kagami’s voice trailed unsure on what to say at what his sight was beyond Aomine’s shoulder. He slipped by Aomine, releasing his gentle hold, without a second thought and smiled as he stood in front of Kuroko only making Aomine walk closer since he was blocking the view.  “You’re a pet bunny, I just want to eat you up.” Kagami added without thinking how he sounded saying it. Kuroko looked up into Kagami’s eyes and spoke softly,

“You may.” He said then moving his head a little low to hide a blush that was about to grow over his face after he felt something or someone tugging his little white fur of a tail, which made him let out a moan, “Aomine, it’s on.” He whispered after the tug.

“Hmm, since Taiga has the privilege of eating you I will ravage you,” Aomine shared then licked his lip to show his hunger for the bunny in front of him. Kagami chuckled next to him and slid has hand under Kuroko’s face to lift it up and kiss him, sliding his tongue over his lips and into his mouth. Aomine had moved from in a stance to bending over as his groin was pressing against Kuroko’s right ass cheek, and  his face higher up to kiss his back. Kuroko moaned, while moving one of his hands up to Kagami’s thigh and slid it over Kagami’s now growing bulge. Kagami’s movement was swift as he rose up and watched what this new little bunny would do for him. Kuroko inched closer towards Kagami, to free his manhood, and watch it grow a little more while being watched. Aomine, was already down to kissing Kuroko’s lower back and rubbing Kuroko’s tail as well as intertwining it between his fingers. Kuroko let out small hushed gasps every so often before he started to push his tongue against Kagami’s head, and sliding it down to get some slippery going to suck easier. Kagami wanted so bad to keep watching Kuroko, but could only close his eyes as he was feeling a bit embarrassed to the amount of pleasure Kuroko could give just with his tongue in a few seconds. Kuroko gazed upwards as he finally decided that there was enough preparations to start sucking Kagami’s member. As soon as he opened his mouth and entered Kagami, Aomine was entranced with Kuroko’s tail that he was sliding out, to lick his pink opening ready for more than a little tail.

After noticing the bottle of lube on the coffee table, Aomine was ready to reach for it at that moment but hesitated and instead used his tongue and slid into Kuroko’s pink asshole as he reached around Kuroko’s side to grab onto Kuroko’s erect penis. Kuroko tried to let out a whimper but found himself taking in Kagami deeper into his mouth and he could feel Aomine’s tongue slide in deep into his asshole. Kuroko working a bit more with Kagami, found himself thrusting his hips with the rhythm of Aomine’s hand. Kagami felt a build in his lower belly but also wanted to taste Kuroko, before releasing. Kagami pressed his hand against Kuroko’s cheek and made Kuroko release him. Unsure if he was doing well for Kagami rose in Kuroko’s mind but as quick as it entered the mind it left and he didn’t want to worry about it so he just watched the other carefully. Kagami walked to where Aomine was and kissed Aomine’s cheek. Aomine slid out his tongue, reached his hand to Kagami’s cheek and kisses him roughly, while Kuroko watching starts to move to watch but is stopped. Two hands clasping his round ass cheeks and the next tongue to meet his pink hole is a hotter tongue than before, Aomine appears in front of Kuroko and without hesitation, Kuroko does the same for Aomine, only now was a huge erection standing too tall to be inside those black briefs. Kuroko freeing Aomine’s manhood, and noticing the wetness of it that has started already. Slipping the erection into his mouth as the thrusting of Kagami’s tongue quickens, Kuroko lets out the moans while sucking off Aomine. A bit of time passes and Kagami wants in already, luckily Kuroko wants more of him too.

Kuroko whimpers out, “Kagami I want you,” as he tightens around Kagami’s tongue a bit to reassure him what he really wants is something that would give him extra pleasure . After a large hand rubbing over Kuroko’s ass, he lets go of Kagami’s tongue still deep inside him. Kagami listens intently to what Kuroko says and without further more he grabs the lube that Aomine had eyed earlier, opening it and dripping a string of it into Kuroko’s asshole and a little bit on his hand to rub against himself.

Aomine, who is still feeling Kuroko’s mouth on him, reaches over sliding a hand over Kuroko’s ass then sliding his thumb into it to feel the lube warming up. Chuckling out of excitement, Aomine pulls his finger out which is followed by a rather larger tip poking gently at the opening. Kagami working at Kuroko’s still erect penis and hearing sweet moans escaping he inches in slowly. Kuroko’s back starts to arch more in the heightening of pleasure as Kagami slides in more while pumping faster. Aomine getting it off more on just what is being played up in front of him. After gasps and moans, Kagami is able to keep on thrusting into Kuroko going deeper and deeper each time and hitting Kuroko’s prostate.

Kagami lets out a gasp as he is ready to let out his load and Kuroko presses on while his saliva is dripping off his chin. Kuroko feels himself tighten around Kagami, sucking in Aomine deeper into his mouth wanting the pleasure to be throughout all of them, and while each feeling the same, release exactly at the same time. Kagami releases Kuroko’s member and licks off the juices that leaked, Kuroko lets his hand relax on Aomine’s penis and slip off as his slurps in his juices, and Aomine, releases Kuroko’s blue ruffled hair. Kuroko swallowing Aomine’s cream, no regrets whatsoever, and Kagami sliding out gently watching his own cum slide down Kuroko’s sack.

Kagami sits next to Kuroko’s feet on the couch, Aomine takes a seat on the opposite side of the couch, and finally Kuroko lays in the middle. All still in a blissful haze, they reach for each other’s hands and stay in that happiness and still connected until a few minutes after they have regained their breath and strength.

Kuroko, after a good rest, still filled with joy sat up and tried to spring up only to feel soreness already taking over. “Careful Tetsu-Kuroko,” Aomine and Kagami said at once both catching one side of Kuroko. Kuroko giggled and rubbed their hands swiftly and stood again with no sign of falling down again. He walked around the glass coffee table, ears bouncing slightly, and reached down to get the three velvet maroon boxes. He went back around and sat on the coffee table edge to show them the boxes. Both in sync sat forward and let their elbows rest on their knees, wanting to reach for the boxes. Kuroko moved on quietly and handed them a box with a red bow, since only he knew which two held the same sized ring. Neither of them realized or remembered when the rings would be ready, but their very secret and all-knowing blue eyed man knew of course.

“I picked them up actually today in the morning,” Kuroko knew they were wondering when he had received them so he did not want to keep them in the dark about it. “Open them.” After getting the o.k. from Kuroko, they opened the box, and smiled their big grins that Kuroko always thought were adorable.Kuroko could not wait for the day to go on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my Beta for helping me out not only on the chapter editing but also on the chapter summary. Thank YOU, for reading my new chapter... Tell me below in the comments your thoughts about this lustful event if you wish and please do subscribe for future fics.  
> Please don't hold back any comment is welcomed even if it's one word.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this beginning please do leave a comment below and tell me if you'd like to read more about these three and their Valentines day. I mean who wouldn't want to read a little smut?  
> This is also my second work and also officially my first work betaed, visit my friends tumblr, http://kiridaihanamakoto.tumblr.com/ , if you'd like they are awesome and they blog is epic. So to kiridaihanamakoto, Arigato for your lovely help. And I cannot wait to keep writing with your lovely fixes.


End file.
